1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for displaying information in a personal computer, wordprocessor, etc., and more particularly to a density control method and device which can obtain a desired density in a display device such as a liquid crystal display having a screen whose display density is susceptible to an environmental temperature of the display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) mentioned above, the display density in a screen of the display device is susceptible to an environmental temperature of the display device in such a manner that the higher the environmental temperature, the higher the density in the screen as a whole.
This kind of display device is therefore provided with a volume for controlling the density, so that a desired density in the screen can be obtained by suitably rotating the volume.
However, in such a method for setting the display density in the screen by suitably rotating the volume, there is a possibility that the volume may be erroneously rotated in an off-state of a power supply of the display device to cause a phenomenon that the screen becomes while or black when the power supply is turned on. Further, also when the environmental temperature of the display device during its use largely changed even with no rotation of the volume, there is the possibility of the screen similarly becoming white or black.
When the screen of the display device becomes white or black as mentioned above, the user may mistake trouble with the display device. Further, even though the volume is so adjusted as to change the white or black condition of the screen into a normal density condition, slow response of the screen to this adjustment of the volume may cause the user to understand that the direction of the adjustment is wrong. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the user may repeatedly rotate the volume in both directions, causing troublesomeness in adjusting the density.